combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
L96A1 Black-Magnum
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |restrictions = Advanced Weapon Mystery Box Type B |popularity = Unknown |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic = |image = |grade = |restrictions = None |popularity = Low due to rarity |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} The L96A1 Black-Magnum is a 1-Star Gold Grade NX-Rare variant of the L96A1. Overview The Black-Magnum is statistically the same as the L96A1 Super-Magnum. It is basically a reskin of the L96A1 Super Magnum with a black skin covering the entire gun besides its muzzle brake and integrated scope. Like the Super-Magnum, the Black-Magnum incorporates a muzzle brake to help control recoil, but prevents you from toning down its loudness. It also has a slightly lower draw speed in comparison to the rest of the L9 series, but has a faster reload speed than the Super Magnum. As a Super Weapon In Cabin Fever, the Black-Magnum appears as one of the Super Weapons - enhanced to fight the Infected. This version of the weapon can kill a Mauler or a Charger with a single shot, which no other rifle (not even the ordinary Black-Magnum) is able to do. Item of the Week On 4/23/2010, the Black-Magnum was the item of the week. Here is what the review included: "This week’s item of the week is the L96A1 Black-Magnum. This is a heavier variant of a classic sniper rifle chambered for an even more powerful Magnum round. The bolt has also been reworked for a faster reload. Like most sniper rifles, the L96A1 is best on larger maps with lots of open space and hidden positions where a sniper can set up a "nest" to take out unsuspecting victims. According to our Combat Arms soldiers, you'll definitely appreciate the qualities of the L96A1 Black Magnum on Snow Valley, Road Kill, Wave Rider and Two Towers. Fans of this gun also point out that it's more powerful shot can take out opponents even if they're wearing protection and have reported some success in destroying Enforcers in Cabin Fever." Let’s see what a few of your fellow Combat Arms players had to say: “The L96A1 Magnum is a perfect weapon for all-around situations, for popping that annoying sniper's head in Snow Valley, (and) using its one-hit kill power and quick scoping for Junk Flea games.” – Gus A. “Its tremendous power makes it more or less impossible top tank a shot from this beast of a gun. This gun is in a class of its own. No L9 variant even comes close to the power of this gun. Its bolt speed is so fast one can even say that it is semi-automatic. Overall the best sniper I have used.” – Diego W. “I feel the Black Magnum is best on Snow Valley, sitting on top of the tower picking off opponents like they were sitting still. One beautiful shot to the skull sending the rest of their team into a panic. The best kill is in the dead silence, a shot rings out from your gun, the opponent falls dead.” - Joshua P." Variants Events & Trivia Events= The Black-Magnum was available through the following events: *In Combat Arms EU, the Black Magnum was on sale from 5/6/11 to 5/8/11. *The L96A1 Black-Magnum could be won from the 8/16/12 5-Shot Returns event. *This weapon was available for permanent duration during the NeX-Mas Sale, for the price of 28,980 NX. *The L96A1 Black-Magnum was given to players who logged in during the 5th Anniversary Hot Shot Event on July 11th, 2013 at 1:00 PM - 1:30 PM Pacific (4:00 PM - 4:30 PM Eastern, 9:00 AM - 9:30 AM Sydney, July 12th). *The L96A1 Black-Magnum was also available for permanent duration during the second week of the Arms Trafficking sale for a price of 41,400nx. |-| Trivia= *The desire for a Permanent Black-Magnum is satiringly-referenced in-game, most notably in Combat Arms the Musical, with a song named Oh, What a Beautiful Permanent Black-Magnum. *The draw rate of this gun is the same as L115A2/3 and L96A1 Artic Wolf/Ghillie; slower than the standard L96A1. *Although it used to be said the L96A1 Black-Magnum still tanked frequently (but not as much as the L96A1), even on light vesters, the in-game statistics of the Black Magnum compared to the regular L96A1 says otherwise. Media Animations = |-| Images= Combat-Arms 148.jpg L96a1blackmagnum.png Black Magnum In-game.jpg Engine 2012-08-18 17-22-23-390.jpg|The L96A1 Black-Magnum's Scope |-| Sounds = ;Firing * ; Reload * * * ;Others * * * Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Featured Articles Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:2009 Category:Fireteam Exclusive Category:OHK Sniper Category:Bolt Action Category:Reloaded-Rare Category:Classic-1 Gold Star